Final Fantasy 6 remake Legacy of the OCs and Allstars
by infinitestories
Summary: this is a novelization of final fantasy six retold in me and sakuraphoenix's way, and kefka is replaced by an even more awesome and insane villain that has an even more cartoony nature. follow the newer heroes as they stop him and hope that the world would recover from his chaotic reign of destruction, by the way, it's miscellaneous, so there's no need to complain


Infinitestories: man, i can't believe we're doing this! ^_^

Sakuraphoenix: the fact that we're doing final fantasy or the fact that your making a story that'll make your recent one pile up like leaves?

Infinitestories: look, i'm stuck in a rut, and this story is gonna be based off of our RP

Sakuraphoenix: alright, alright…..

Infinitestories: alright, lets start the disclaimer going

Echigo: do i have to do this? *annoyed tone*

C.C.: it's either this or watching My Little Pony: newborn cuties *smirk*

Echigo: …fine… infinite stories owns his own characters, as well as sakuraphoenix, and infinitestories, doesn't own characters that belong to Square Enix, Funimation, Konami, 4kids, and Etc… there, happy?

Taios: quite ^_^

Infinitestories: now, on with the show ^_^

* * *

_we begin with a thousand years ago. magic was the source of most things. it made the planet abundant with life. however, with the advances of technology, those who wanted the magic for themselves, thus began a cataclysmic event that nearly destroyed the entire world, known as the magi war. And with the aftermath of the chaos and destruction the only thing left to give out magic a thousand years later were beings called "espers"….. and who's responsible for this mess you may ask? well, there is one man by the name of lord Xehanort who craved power beyond all else, and with his thirst of power he led an empire called the Hueco Mundo empire, which he now searches for the remaining espers left in the entire world…._

* * *

Chapter one: the magic user and the thief

* * *

_in a snowy cliffside two Soldiers, a man having long pink hair and blue eyes, and a woman having short blonde hair with two strips of hair that look like antennae turquoise eyes, as well as a girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes, while wearing a gothic fairy outfit without the wings and a strange looking crown on her head riding on knightmareframes, observing the wintery horizon…_

"good, the mining town of Narshe' is near by, which means the esper will be in our grasp, larxene" said the man

"Now all we have to do is go in and grab it, marluxia." said larxene with a pleased look on her face

_but marluxia was having a slight uncomfortable look around the girl with the knightmare frame_

"and with our magic user, it's surprising that she was able to beat 100 soldiers in 5 minutes"

_with larxene having that same uncomfy vibe_

"I'm more surprised that Lord Xehanort found a magic user like herself."

"there is no need to be concerned, she's our puppet thanks to the slave crown" said as marluxia had a smirk on his face

_following his example, larxene had an even more evil, sadistic smirk on her face_

"That's right, which means you follow our orders, do you understand me little one?"

"yes… i live to serve"

_as they braved through the harsh snow of winter which was exactly 30 minutes…..they reached the town, which looked abandoned, which made marluxia silent and larxene having a confused look_

"There should be more people here…" said larxene as she observed her surroundings

"hmm…. let us continue our search"

_as they continued onward through the streets of the town, a local guard ambushed them with his pack of wolves_

"MACHINE RIDING SWINE! TAKE THIS!" said as a Narshe' released the pack as they had a look of pure rage and looked like they were extremely hungry

_as the fight started, marluxia and larxene used both blizzard and thunder beam to kill some of the wolves, the girl used a magical force to control them to send them to attack the guards which they literally tore them to shreds with screams of pain and fear, as both marluxia and larxene were amused_

"how weak. sending a small resistance against us" said marluxia

"They should learn that disobeying Lord Xehanort will lead to consequences" said the girl

"as much as makes me tingle, slaughtering these pathetic excuses for guards, we must continue with our search" said larxene as the girl agreed

_as they continued past the town square, the first part of narshe' was uneventful. till they reached past an inn and a few guards spotted them_

"imperial nightmare frames?"

"even narshe' isn't safe anymore!"

_then after they charged with all their might, they used their guns to shoot at them. sadly for them, however; they were easily beaten by the girl's fire spell, which larxene chuckled at_

"That was so fun to watch, too bad it was only small fries, though…." said larxene as she had an amused look

"Agreed. I sense the esper is close by."

_they continued to move on, another set of guards ambushed them, this time unleashing monsters that the guards have trained over a decade secretly_

"NARSHE's freedom depends on us!"

_again, they were effortlessly eliminated like a hotdog is on a grill. Soon enough, they found the mines that harbored the frozen esper, and went in and found the esper's resting place. the girl was the one to exit her Knightmare first, as she was the only one out of the three to handle the esper's magic carefully, but as she attempted to do so, it started to emit a strange light_

"this light…..where is it coming from?…ngh! AHHHHH!" said as marluxia held on to his head in pain, then faded from existence itself

"Marluxia!…..ngh! ahhhh!" said as larxene did the same thing as marluxia did, and vanished as well

_but the girl didn't fade like the other two did, and held her ground and continued to attempt to obtain it. as she was trying, she heard a voice in her head that felt familiar to her, yet didn't at the same time…..it felt ancient and regal, like the kings of old…._

_**thou seek to obtainith me, yet thy know naught what lord xehanort has planned…..however i see thou art controlled by him…..thus i will release thee from thy prison**_

_with the voice's words filled the girl with a brief source of power, it freed her. however it made her unconscious and the implanted crown finally got removed from her skull._

"ngh! GAH! my-…..head" said as her last words till she saw a pair of legs right when she shut her eyes

* * *

_after a few days, she'd awaken, in a warm bed back in the town, and a old man, set in his 50's, having black hair, warm clothing, had green gentle eyes chuckling at her_

"among the world of the living, i see."

_the girl looked at him with uncertainty_

"Who... are you? What happened? Ow, my head." said as she grasped it in slight pain

"easy there…. i found this while you were unconscious"

_he went to a cabinet and brought the slave crown with a serious look_

"this is a slave crown, they used this to turn you into their puppet"

"They? I... I don't remember." said as the girl had a sad and nearly depressed look

_afraid to see the girl cry, the man quickly said_

"d-don't worry, it'll all come back to you….in time that is" said as the she nodded

_as the old man went to get some tea, the girl looked at her surroundings. it was an old style home. a bed on the far side of the room; while a fireplace was keeping the house warm and toasty. and honestly? she felt comfort being there, like she can trust the old man. then she saw him going to a coffee table and pouring a couple cups of it which the drink itself smelled like a sweet candy that she never knew smelled so good_

"tell me, do you at least remember your name? that would be a start"

the old man looked optimistic, but sadly, the girl shook her head while drinking the tea

"I-…I can't remember. I'm sorry….but-…. thank you for the drink"

"oh, not a problem… it happens to be-"

_but as he was about to continue they both heard wolfs barking outside and the door being knocked, by the narshe' guards_

"OPEN UP!" one said

"give up the girl and the imperial knightmare frame!" said as the old man came to the door

"i'm sorry, i'm afraid i don't know what your talking about. i'm but a feeble old man, that can't possibly have any women, here…"

_but the guards didn't believe him one bit and kept banging at the door_

"open that door you lier!"

"we want the damn girl! she's an officer of the empire!" said as the girl was starting to get scared

_she didn't know what to think. why would they want her? what has she even done? what would they do if they did get her? all these questions ran through her mind as she started to panic with fear as the old man quickly came back to her_

"quickly, we must get you out of here, and i don't have time to explain. follow me" said as she agreed and followed her near the back door. with his last words he said…

"make your way through the mines to get out of this town, i'll keep the guards at bay till you get out of here" said as the girl smiled at him

"thank you so much"

"don't mention it, now hurry and escape with your life intact!"

_as she basically ran for it, the old man opened the door with kind old smile_

"is there something i can help you with? young men" said as the guards glared at him hatefully

"where. is. the. girl?!" they both said to the old man

_the old man looked at them in confusion_

"i don't know what your talking about. i've been here the whole time and never have i once seen a girl let alone an agent of the empire….why must young people pester their elders, i mean, honestly?" said as the guards looked at each other in confusion

* * *

_by this point, the girl was in the mines; looking for a way out….but something was troubling her, despite being calm…._

"Those people at the door called me an agent of the empire. What does that mean? What empire?"

_she nearly made it out of the mines, with a few monster attacks here and there, till a guard found her_

"there she is, get her!" said as a large renegade of guards came pouring in behind her and nearby, surrounding her

"we got her now"

_as she got to a corner closing her eyes, not wanting to see the end; the ground below her started to crumble due to the mines being close to unstable mode. she screamed as she fell to another corner, and hit her head, making her unconscious, again. but luckily hidden from view this time; which started to surface a memory of pain and misery, that she wished had never remembered…._

* * *

FLASHBACK!

* * *

_we cut to a metallic toucher chamber room, where the girl was beat up pretty badly to the point to where her eyes were nearly dulled. it was complete and utter hell. painful electrical shock, using a tear gas that causes nightmares, and lastly using a fear toxin that makes the nightmares seem real. her toucherer was a man that was 6ft.'3' wearing a violet and red robe, with a white boot on one side, and a black one the other, having chaotic looking hair that's so ridiculous that i myself can't even explain in full detail, and has red cat eyes, evilly smirking at the girl..._

"heh, now that the taste of toucher is done, my dear. you will now be a simple slave to the empire's demands when i place this crown on you, hikari" said as the man had a sadistic smirk on his face

_with his gleeful, sadistic smirk; he then walked over and placed the crown on her head, it went deep in her skull, to the point to where it touched the brain, and made her cry in agony for a little while….but then died down_

"so my dear, who do you work for?" said as he still had that evil sadistic smirk on his face

"... I work… for the empire"

"excellent….…..heh, heheheheh ….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said as he continued his insane laughter

_we then fade to another memory weeks later where she was on a huge training ground, where she was operating a knightmare frame against 100 soldiers surrounded by fire. which took exactly five minutes to beat with her magic, which the insane man was enjoying to the core_

"heheheheh, good! make them burn! BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND! BUUURRRRN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_then the next memory, we cut to a balcony a few years later, of the grand metallic palace where Emperor Xehanort himself stood proudly all his armies, and behind him was the insane man. a woman who looked almost like hikari only with black hair, and a different set of armor. a man having white hair, brown, and wearing a soul reaper captian outfit. xehanort approached his countless armies in a speech that was extremely inspirational to them…_

"today, we stand on the brink of a major breakthrough! in days to come, we shall bear witness the revival of mana, and the magic shall once more return to the empire! it is ours and ours alone as destiny favors us!"

_after the speech, all of his soldiers cheered at Xehanort's words, and he briefly stopped in front of the controlled Hikari_

"I would like to see you privately in my quarters" said as the man in white hair interjected

"i will guide her to your quarters, sir. it is my duty as a soul reaper to help her" said as the women looked at the man with a mocking smug look

"but don't forget that you already soiled that title long ago, Ukitake" said as she smirked

_Ukitake glanced her way while ushering for the controlled Hikari to follow him, which she did. He led her to Xehanort's quarter's, to which the door was open. When she entered the room, Xehanort magically closed the doors in front of him, causing him to be silent in slight anger. as hikari walked in xehanort sat in his chair, having a amused look on his face_

"my second in command, lord paradox sees great potiental in you young lady."

"It is my duty to serve the empire with precise accuracy, sir."

"see that you do, i cannot afford to have any traitors within my ranks. to betray me, is to betray the empire"

"I understand, sir. Betrayal is something I cannot permit myself to do. After all, I am loyal to the empire, and Loyalty is my top priority."

* * *

FLASHBACK ENDS!

* * *

_we cut across the world, back in Hueco Mundo, a few days before the frozen esper freed Hikari, and we go in the office of emperor xehanort resided. just then the back window opened where a teen boy that was at least 5ft.'11' that had light brown long hair, silver gray eyes. Wore a dark blue bandana, a white shirt, a black vest, black pants, black boots, and having a bored look_

"hey gramps, i'm back"

"Saxito. I hope you have heard back from Hikari, Larxene, and Marluxia about their mission"

"sorry, wasn't detailed on the place" said as he lied but he didn't catch on

"It's fine. The only problem is, they should be back by now, and their Knightmares still indicate that they're in the mining town."

"I'll look into it...but I don't need a knightmare frame to get to a simple mining town. Everyone knows that I'm the fastest thief the empire has to offer!" Said as said it with a cocky smirk

_Xehanort was not happy at the slightest. in fact, he had a look of displeasure._

"Please do so. I don't like these results I'm having right now. Hikari is one of my top operatives and could easily get the job done and returned unharmed. You better make haste, saxito. It is import-"

"Don't tell me how to do my job, old man. I know what I'm doing, so buzz off" said as he had a tick mark on his head

_Then he ran out of Hueco Mundo, and headed in the direction of narshe'. Saxito wasn't like any other soldier, in fact most would say that he's more than human...this happened a few years ago when he was attempting to steal an esper for himself, but got exposed to the magic that the esper possessed and he became faster than the speed of the knightmare frame that Xehanort thought he would be useful. Course saxito, always hated the old man throughout his life so, in secret, he joined the rebels; the black knights just to spite the old man._

* * *

_Anyways, as the next day arrived, he arrived at the mining town, but avoided the main way to town, instead, he used a secret way to get in, the caverns where he usually spied on to get the intel on the town, as well as spying on the empire soldiers whenever he got the chance._

"Hmm... This my only chance I can to steal Hikari and keep her safe against the old man, and I can't even-...found her."

_He noticed there was bandages wrapped around her forehead, and it was starting to have bloodstains_

"Looks like her slave crown was removed, perfect, this'll make my job easier."

_Just as he was about to carry her, a guard searching for Hikari spotted the two of them_

"There they are! And there's a soldier with her!"

_Soon enough they were surrounded, but saxito didn't seem scared at all, in fact, he had that smirky grin on his face_

"Heh, as much as I would like to stick around guys, I got places to be right now, laterz!"

_as he said that, he pulled out a smoke bomb from his pocket to blind their field of vision, and picked up Hikari to make a brake for it. As he did, the guards were angrily chasing after him, with a full intent on killing him_

"After him! He has what we want! Kill him if you have to!"

"Oh crap!"

_After a few minutes of chase he had no choice but to fight them. He started to slice one of the guards and threw a bomb on the wall to make the rubble fall on top of them_

"Gahhhhh!" Said as the rocks crushed every bone in the guards bodies, killing them instantly

_After a while of running away from narshe', saxito came to a grassland plains, and started to pull out a healing potion, which he carefully made her drank it. It didn't actually taste very good when she drank it, in all honesty, she coughed at the very bitter taste of it and woke up as she saw him, and had a look of anger_

"You!"

"Good, your alive. For a second there I thought I'd lost you."

_The more she looked at him, the angrier she got. And immediately got into a fighting stance_

"If your here to bring me back to Xehanort, you can forget it. I'm not going back to the likes of him!"

_Saxito just shook his head in annoyance, with the thoughts like: is she for real? Did that slave crown really did a number on her memories?_

"You Idiot, working with Xehanort was just a cover up to gain his trust. I hate him as much as you do."

"Huh? I don't understand...how can you say that if you work for him?" Said as she was confused and no longer having a battle stance

"I'm a thief, it's my job to stab the people I don't like in the back. With you, you were forced against your will."

"By paradox. He tortured me and put the slave crown on my head after my mental barriers were weak enough so I would succumb to his control." Hikari corrected

"Well, since your free, I gotta get you a place where you can be safe from the empire"

"Do you know a place like that? On another note, once Xehanort finds out I'm free, he will try to place another slave crown on my head." Said as she had a look of slight depression

"Don't worry, the black knights will do everything we can to keep you safe...just understand that some of us might hold a grudge against you" said as he sweat dropped and she understood

"If you'd follow me, we can head to Castle Kadic"

"Okey"

* * *

Fin: alright the first villain in the first chapter, folks ^_^ and he's already crazy to begin with

Saxito: uh, news flash, everyone knows that *eyes rolled*

Fin: ignoring you...anyways, i know there's a few grammer errors, but i'm too lazy to fix them. and i honestly don't care what you think about that. this chapter was awesome. this is infinitestories signing off ^_^


End file.
